1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-receiving module, in which a light-receiving device is mounted on a die-capacitor, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional light-receiving module has been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,425. The optical module in the patent comprises a light-receiving device, a capacitor having a capacitance equivalent to the light-receiving device and connected thereto, and a pre-amplifier for amplifying the output signal of the light-receiving device. These components are enclosed in a package with the TO standard.
In the light-receiving module, the light-receiving device is mounted on the die-capacitor and electrically connected to the upper electrode of the die-capacitor to reduce leak current from the light-receiving device to the package. In such arrangement, the light-receiving device is mounted on and fixed to the die-capacitor with an adhesive. However, when the light-receiving device is mounted after applying the adhesive on the upper electrode, the adhesive may spread to a region where the bonding-wire is to be bonded, which causes an unreliable bonding between the bonding-wire and the upper electrode of the die-capacitor.
One object of the present invention is to provide a light-receiving module that has a light-receiving device on a die-capacitor and the wire bonding between the light-receiving device and the electrode of the die-capacitor is reliably preformed.